1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optic disk protectors and more particularly pertains to a new optic disk protective assembly for providing a replaceable protective covering for disks containing optically retrievable data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optic disk protectors is known in the prior art. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,467 which discloses a cover held to a disk by a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,273 discloses radially resilient clamping studs for holding a protector on an optic disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,840 discloses upper and lower plates having a radius greater than a standard radius to form a protective storage device for optic disks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,900 discloses a jacket assembly for magnetic disk memory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,710 discloses a cellulose triacetate film with adhesive in a center portion for semi-permanent attachment to an optic disk. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,367 shows an ornamental appearance for a cover for an optical disk.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an assembly that provides protection for an optical disk while also providing a more easily replaced protective cover should the protective cover itself become damaged.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a centerpiece that attaches directly to an optical disk and a protective cover that snaps onto the centerpiece into a protective position over the optic disk. Should the protective cover become damaged, it can be unsnapped from the centerpiece and a new protective cover put into place. In the event the centerpiece becomes damaged, it too may be replaced.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new optic disk protective assembly that is highly economical in that protective covers can be easily and inexpensively produced.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new optic disk protective assembly that requires centering of the placement of only the centerpiece because the protective cover is centered automatically when centerpiece is centered. Thus easy replacement of the protective cover alone is possible without having to worry about centering the protective cover.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a centerpiece adhesively affixable to an optical disk and a cover member removably and replaceably couplable to the centerpiece.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.